A Cabbage Merchant's Revelation
by DTKsymmetry
Summary: When Zuko and Katara have a chance encounter with a particular merchant, their life starts to get crazy! Last Chapter is up!
1. The Revelation

A Cabbage Merchant's Revelation

**I'll add more chapters if wanted**

**Reviews welcome!**

**Cabbage Merchant's POV**

" Nooo my cabbages, this place is worse than Ba Sing Se!" the nameless cabbage merchant screamed for a countless time. Everything was fine until that man blasted a fireball into his cart. Just minutes before a nice man named Yon Rha ( I think…Sorry if its misspelled!)" came and bought some cabbages. My disguise as a fire Nation citizen was going so well. Swiftly following behind him was a young woman, drenched in water. As I protected a unharmed cabbage I watched as a large, furry creature fly off into the distance. Now where have I seen that before?

**A few weeks later**

**The time before the beginning of the Ember Island Players play and after Aang's and Zuko's training.**

**Zuko's POV**

As I started to change my clothes, from the not nearly intense firebending match that Aang had challenged me to, I heard someone walk in. "Umm…is this a good time" I heard Katara's voice mumble. I turned around to see Katara blushing and quickly shuffled out of the room. I pulled some pants on (**Muhahaha**) and walked out to see what she wanted.

**Katara's POV**

Ugh!That was so embarrassing. I'm sure my face was redder than a hogmonkey's bottom. Seeing Zuko nude wasn't the only thing, it was that I had imagined it before! But on the bright side, he did look pretty hot! ( No pun intended) These kinds of thoughts cramped my mind as I paced through the courtyard. As I turned around I saw Zuko coming my way, in clothes thankfully, I froze feeling heat rise to my face. He nervously approached and asked "Soooo what did you want to ask me, oh and sorry about…well..umm" I then replied, breaking him off, " Yes I know what you're talking about, I wanted to ask if you wanted to help me get supplies before the play" stuttering the whole time. " OK, meet you in a couple minutes" he said as he walked away. Although he didn't know that I was staring at him as he walked away. Bad Katara, I thought. Hmm but still….

**Zuko's POV**

As requested, Katara met me at the front door. As we walked, both of us silent, my mind was full of thoughts. What did Katara think of me? I worked so hard for us to become friends just to have it ripped down by Katara seeing me naked. Just as I was about to ask her we reached a cabbage stand.

**Cabbage Merchant's POV**

As I was polishing my cabbages, a young man and woman walked up. They asked for a couple of cabbages and as they walked away a revelation hit me. They were the ones that destroyed my other cart. But then I wonder if I could get back at them. Right as I threw a cabbage they turned to face each other. Then the cabbage hit the scarred one.

**Katara's POV  
**I finally got the nerve to ask him how he felt about me when a cabbage hit the back of his head. His lips came falling down on mine leaving a quick peck on my lips. I don't know how to describe it, it was everything I ever wanted from him. As he stood up he leaned down asking for permission for a kiss. I answered it by putting my lips on his. This resulted in a deep, passionate kiss. As he broke it, I laughed "Does this mean I'll be seeing you naked anytime soon?"

**Cabbage Merchant's POV**

"Well that backfired"

**So how did you like it?**

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Nightmare

**Chapter 2: Nightmare**

**Enjoy**

**Katara's POV**

As we returned to our rooms at Ember Island, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist when everybody was gone. "Good night" he whispered and I felt immediately comforted by Zuko's voice. I could smell his husky smell as he breathed on my neck. After we quickly kissed each other goodnight and he walked me to my room, I plunged myself on my bed. Through a restless hour I finally submerged into my dreams. I dreamed of peace and a life with Zuko but soon the peaceful clouds were replaced by stormy ones. All around me I saw darkness and death. Visions of Toph, Aang, Sokka, and Suki violently being struck down polluted my mind. Black smoke curled around me as a new vision appeared. I saw myself in a sleek black outfit, towering over Zuko who was on the floor. The copy of me moved into a waterbending stance and created a large ice spike. She turned to make sure I was watching as she plunged the spike into Zuko's heart. Then everybody stood up from their graves and laughed. They laughed and started to move forward. Just as soon as they were about to touch me, a pair of arms violently shook me. I gasped as I awakened, and looked up to see Zuko with a concerned look on his face. We said nothing else; I hugged him and started sobbing. Soon we fell asleep in each other's arms, h no fears or worries for the moment. We were ready to face the next day.

**Suki's POV**

**(It's morning now)**

When I walked to wake up Katara, I couldn't help but feel a spring in my step. Last night Sokka proposed to me. He promised that we would get married right after the war was over. I opened the door and saw Zuko shirtless in the same bed as Katara. I quickly wrote a note _Dear Zuko+Katara, I made cabbage soup for breakfast come soon, Suki_ and slipped it under the door. Wait! Are Zuko and Katara together?** (1)** I need to go tell Toph!

**Zuko's POV **

As I woke up I saw Katara snuggling near my chest, which was bare…Ok when did at come off? Then it hit me, it came off when I felt to warm. I gently shook Katara's shoulder and asked if she was alright, she replied with a yes. I put my shirt on and walked to the door and noticed a leaflet of parchment on the floor. My eyes widened when I realized that Suki had seen us together in a bed. She'll probably tell no one right? First I filled Katara in on the information and after talking about it, we decided to tell everyone about our relationship.

**Katara's POV**

When we walked out the door, I wondered how we should tell everybody and if I should tell Zuko about my nightmare. But as he grabbed my hand, I tried to forget about such things.

**1= No one knows about their relationship**

**How did you like it?  
**

**Reviews Welcome  
**

**Chapter 3 will be published by Sunday morning  
**


	3. The Announcement

_**Chapter 3- The Announcement**_

_**Sorry about the wait**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

_**Zuko's POV  
**_

As Katara and I stood in front of the gang, I could practically feel Katara shaking next to me. I hesitantly drew a breath and started "What we wanted to announce is that ..." suddenly I was cut off by Sokka, "DATING!" he angrily finished for me. Then he swiftly grabbed Katara and pulled her off into thehouse. I could suddenly feel what was left of my life crumbling around me. But before I could finish my moping Toph's voice broke my trance "Listen here sparky, you go fight for the girl you love or you'll end up dating Mai again". With that I started rushing into the Sokka's room to talk with him.

_**Katara's POV  
**_ 'I'm a living, breathing person. I can make my own decisions" I roared. "I don't care, I don't want to have fire nation cousins" Sokka returned. This particular fact really aggravated me. "I love Zuko and if you can't accept that, then I don't have a brother" with this, I rushed outside where I bumped into Zuko. Then I ran into his arms and started weeping.

_**Sokka's POV  
**_Ughh. How could she say that? Am I the only one who thinks about her safety? Does she remember that a Fire Nation soldier killed our mother? As I slowly walked outside I decided Zuko and Katara never are alone again.

_**So how did you like it?**_

_**Reviews Welcome**_

_**FYI: there are only going to be 5 chapters**_

_**Then I'm going to start a Tahorra (Tohno+Korra) Fiction**_


	4. Assassin

_**Chapter 4- Assassin**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Throughout the weeks leading up to Sozin's comet**_

Sokka did succeed with his plan to make sure Zuko and Katara were always supervised. He made the Gaang have training sessions 24/7. A great example of this was the "Melon Lord" training exorcises. But Sokka, with much persuasion from Suki and Toph started to understand their relationship. He then allowed them to have alone time. Despite this the couple still received trouble from Aang who still thought Katara was his. He eventually went to desperate measures to break them up.

_**5 Days after the end of the war**_

_**Katara's POV**_

I sighed as I walked down the Fire Nation's castle. Everything I could ever hope for, peace and a caring boyfriend, I had. But I would miss the old days, traveling the world with no worries. I walked towards a cabbage stand and realized who it was, the cabbage thrower. He turned at me and smiled, even when I expected him to get angry at me. He quickly told me, that because of me helping the Avatar who ended the war, he had the opportunity to make an international cabbage business named Cabbage Corp. When I walked past him, I smiled too. All the loose ends were tied up. Hawky who recently returned with a message from Toph's parents, landed on my shoulder and dropped a message into my hands. It read:

_Dear Katara,_

_ I don't know what I was thinking trying to court you. You are just a disgusting Water Tribe peasant. All those "memorable times" we had were fake. They were just a ploy to get closer to you. You're lucky we didn't do the deed, because then you would have more to regret. To clear things up, I'm leaving you for Mai, who is purely beautiful. Don't come talking to me, for I'll only ignore you._

_Your Ex,_

_Zuko_

As tears started blotch the letter, I threw it to the ground and ran off to Suki.

_**No One's POV**_

The mysterious figure stood in the shadows. "My plan is working" he whispered. Now phase 2. He turned to the Assassin "Don't kill her…yet, startle her and say Fire Lord Zuko sends his regards. I'll tell you when to kill her The Assassin turned "fine but I need double the pay" he replied as he started stalking his target.

_**Zuko's POV**_

As I walked towards my chambers, I couldn't help but feel that everything was perfect. I planned a royal wedding for Katara and me as soon as I popped the question. The necklace I carved for her under the guidance of my uncle, had the insignias of the Water Tribe and Fire Nation bound together. They represented us, something the world never thought would happen. Suki passed by and gave a cold glare towards me. That's odd, I thought to myself. Suki hasn't stopped smiling since the war ended, considering the fact that she got married 2 nights ago. I went through my door and went to bed.

_**Midnight**_

A large crashing sound jolted me awake. I quickly posed into a waterbending stance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a large man eying me. "Well sleeping beauty has awakened" he announced. He lit a fire in his hand and continued "Well before you ask, yes I'm an Assassin. I'm not here to kill you but to give a message. Let's just say Fire Lord Zuko sends his regards" he then moved out of my room as a large ice spike implanted itself in the door. I can't believe Zuko would resort to sending an Assassin after me. I'm going to end this here and now. I slipped on a sleek black outfit and ran to his chambers.

_**Zuko's POV**_

I awoke to see Katara standing over my bed. Before I could say anything she vigorously encased my body in ice. I swiftly melted it and got up to ask" Katara what are you doing! You could have killed me". Then I saw her eyes. The scariest thing about Katara is her eyes. She always got that certain look before she's about to attack someone she hates. "You very well know what I'm talking about! Ripping my heart out through a letter is bad enough, but sending an Assassin after me is a new low. I thought you loved me." She replied through a rant. Before I could defend myself she enclosed my mouth in ice. Immediately after she pinned me to the ground and created an ice spike. The ice spike started hovered above my heart and began to fall. I closed my eyes as it got extremely close.

_**Toph's POV**_

I hope I'm not too late. After figuring out who framed Zuko, I knew there had to be more. I burst through Zuko's chamber doors. "Wait I know who sent the letter and the Assassin!"

_**Dun Dun Dun**_

_**Who do you think sent the letter and Assassin?**_

_**Post your guesses in reviews**_

_**Remember that next chapter is the last**_

_**Anyway…how was it?**_


	5. Finale

_**The Last Chapter**_

_**Finale**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Katara's POV**_

It's been a year since the incident, when Toph told us that the Cabbage Merchant sent the assassin and letter to get me and Zuko back. A he got pulled to jail, he screamed "No, not my Cabbage Corp". After many attempts, Zuko finally forgave me. So now I believed nothing could go wrong. Aang, in fact, started to date Toph and was no longer jealous. I stepped outside for a moment, when Hawky dropped a message in my hands. It read:

_Dear Katara of the Southern Water tribe,_

_First off, we would like to thank you for helping the Avatar end the war. Onto the matter of business, a certain problem has come up. An ancient custom has to be observed. To insure the unity of the world, after a war is fought, an arranged marriage has to be issued. As you are the closest thing to a princess of our nation, you will have to marry Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation by the end of the year. To recompense for this trouble, all essentials and the wedding, will be paid for. Your family has been notified and will be at the wedding in two weeks. Various nobles from each of the nations, including your friends, will be present._

_Sincerely,_

_Current leader of the Northern Water Tribe_

Well maybe me and Zuko can take advantage of this, I thought as I walked to his quarters.

_**Zuko's POV**_

I paced my room as I tried to figure out how to propose to Katara. Should I do it in the throne room? No too fancy. How about the town? No too quaint. The list went on and on. After about an hour's worth of ideas, I still had nothing. Soon my door slowly opened and Katara stepped in. she turned to me and said "Read this letter". I swiftly scanned the letter, and my eyes widened in surprise. "Do they know we're together?" I hesitantly asked. She shook her head. I walked towards her and got on one knee. Then I pulled out the ring I've been saving. "Will you marry me Katara?" Then the anxiety came. She opened her mouth slowly and said "Yes"

"_**Gasp"**_

_**So how was my first multi-chapter fanfiction?**_

_**Reviews Welcome**_

_**Remember I'm starting a Tahorra ( Tahno+Korra) Fiction soon**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
